


Give Me A Hand?

by Quixotic_writer



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Smut, murrgatto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_writer/pseuds/Quixotic_writer
Summary: Joe lands himself with a cast on his right arm. Lucky for him Murr is his roommate and has agreed to help with anything he might need. But just how far is Murr willing to go to help out a friend?
Relationships: Joe Gatto/James "Murr" Murray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Give Me A Hand?

They rode silently in the car back to their apartment, the only difference is now Joe had a huge white cast covering his right arm sitting in a sling. He realized then that this is what happens when you take a joke a little too far. But how could he have guessed that banana peels were actually THAT slippery, he thought it was all a made up cartoon gimmick.

“Hey Murr, thanks for taking me to the hospital and helping me out.” Joe looked over from his passenger seat and gave Murr a shy apologetic smile.

“It’s no problem really Joe. We’re roommates and it’d be pretty messed up if I didn’t take you to see a doctor after flying like that.” 

“Did I at least make you laugh?” Joe asks with a big grin. Murr replays the whole sequence of events again in his head and smirks.

Murr was sitting on the dining table on the phone with his mom talking about getting together soon for dinner because they missed each other, Joe was off in the kitchen grabbing a snack to eat. Joe – up to his same old shenanigans – had his half eaten banana in hand and a light bulb turning on in his head. He finishes the banana slowly while making direct eye contact with Murr who was already smirking the moment he walked into the room. With the empty banana peel, he dangled it in front of him and ‘clumsily’ dropped it onto the floor with an exaggerated shocked look, Murr had his hand covering his mouth to muffle the giggles. Joe had his foot on the banana peel and with a single movement, he knew he would soon come to regret this. His feet swept out from underneath him, his eyes went large, and a yelp escaped his throat, and he was sent into the air like a cartoon character and landed on his arm. Murr had to tell his mom through a strained voice that he would have to call her back and fell on the floor laughing. Joe was laughing too, but that was to mask the pain he was in. Next thing you know they were driving off to the emergency room.

“In the worst way, Joe. It’s gonna be a lot funnier in a couple of months when you finally get that cast off though. Imagine how this would play out on tour.” Murr couldn’t help but smile. He was just grateful that Joe would be okay, he worried about him more than he should have, but that’s just what being best friends is about. “You’re going to have to be extra careful for the time being Joey. Doc said you’re lucky it wasn’t worse.”

“I know but isn’t that what the cast is for” Joe glances down to his arm encased in solid cloth and wiggles his fingers.

“Well, yes, but that’s just a brace and accidents happen like you not realizing a banana peel is actually slippery.” Joe rolls his eyes and stares out the windshield for the remainder of the ride. “If you need help with anything, just tell me and i’ll help you the best I can.”

Everything else in the day is pretty normal, but then Joe starts doing his normal everyday activities and realizes that things were going to be extra challenging since his dominant hand is broken. Reading a book was frustrating as it was, how was he going to do everything else? When dinner rolled around, he sat there staring at his plate and utensils. ‘It’s just eating, you can at least do this by yourself Joseph.’ He thought to himself as he reached his left hand out to grab his fork. Across the table, Murr was silently observing, waiting to see when Joe would finally crack and ask for help. Joe had the fork in hand, it felt incredibly uncomfortable and unnatural as he tried to pierce a piece of broccoli onto it and missed it completely.

“Crap..” He quietly curses and looks at his dinner plate in defeat.

“You need help Joey?” Murr finally speaks up, the pain of standing idly by and not doing anything had become unbearable. Joe looks up with sad eyes and nods. Murr seats himself next to Joe and cuts up his food and helps to feed him.

“I’m a grown man getting the help of another grown man to eat.” He says in between bites, laughing at himself a little. It felt oddly endearing though, he never liked inconveniencing other people but the genuine care and support that Murr was showing him was enough to make his heart beat a little faster than normal. “I appreciate you doing so much for me buddy, I hope you know that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with needing a little help.” Murr continued to carefully feed small portions of food to his roommate, smiling a little as he did so.

The next activity for Joe to conquer was bathing. Luckily this one wouldn’t need so much hands on help, all he really needed help with was covering his cast in a trash bag so it wouldn’t get wet. Murr helped to carefully encase his arm with the bag and duct tape all around the entrance in hopes that no water would seep in and they wouldn’t need to make any more additional unneeded trips to the doctors office for another foolish mistake. Showering took longer than usual, but it wasn’t a grueling task to Joe’s surprise. It just felt weird only being able to use one hand to wash yourself off. 

The night was finally winding down and both men decided to call it a night after watching some TV together in the living room. They both bid each other good night and parted ways to their own bedrooms. Joe sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his cast and wondered if he could really tolerate having that thing on his arm for a whole 4 months without going insane because he couldn’t do anything normally. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, but he couldn’t help but have his mind wander to more promiscuous things. His imagination ran wild with dirty ideas and soon he felt a strained sensation in his groin.

“C’mon, you’re kidding me.” He did it to himself but he couldn’t help but curse himself for it. “Maybe…” He brings his casted hand down to his groin and rubs a bit to test the waters, he quickly pulls his hand away and groans, “Nope, that ain’t gonna work.” He tested out his good hand too, but the grip he had kept faltering and wavering and the movements of it just weren’t going to cut it at all, he really wished he could have gone back in time to fall on his other arms instead. 

He huffs frustrated and looks around his room to see if there’s something, anything he could use to help. Eventually he had grown so desperate that he got off of his bed and yanked one of his pillows, swinging it off of his bed and knocking a water bottle off of his side table in the process which let out an alarming ‘THUMP.’ He shoves the pillow between his legs and desperately begins to hump it, he hums low and softly finally feeling the sensation he sought for. 

He was so lost on his own lust that he didn’t hear Murr call out his name after the loud drop of the water bottle had echoed through the silent house. Murr got up and out of his bed fearful that Joe had gotten hurt, he didn’t bother knocking, he just rushed through the halls and swung the door open.

“Joe, are you okay? I heard—” There was Joe desperately grinding into his pillow with eyes half lidded like a dog in heat. Murr felt his whole face go red and his body froze, he didn’t know whether or not to pretend like he didn’t see anything or move to the next state over. 

“M-Murr, I… mmm~ I need… help.” Still in shock, Murr couldn’t help but peel his eyes away. He chews on his bottom lip, he did say if he needed help with anything he would. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever seen Joe stark naked, but this felt like it crossed a certain line that he wasn’t supposed to. He looked so desperate, so helpless. Murr mentally caved and stepped over to the bed where Joe was seated. Murr swallowed thickly. 

“Th-this isn’t a-awkward for you at all?” He was flustered to say the least, his heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at the hard cock that stood at attention before him. 

“James, please. I just need a quickie and I can’t get the relief I need with this stupid cast on.” Murr’s neck twitches a bit. He slides onto the bed next to Joe and reaches his hand out, he hesitates for a moment then gives Joe an experimental tug. “Ooh~” Joe’s head is thrown back into the headboard behind him as a moan escapes his lips. 

Murr quickly gains more confidence as the awkward tension slowly begins to subside. He pumps Joe in a tight fist, working his thumb over his tip to swipe the pooling precum and finding all the most sensitive spots on his cock. 

“That f-feel good Joey?” He innocently asks. Joe’s eyes finally open as he looks down to the hand that’s jerking him off better than he ever could and he feels a familiar heat beginning to grow in his pelvis. Why did watching Murr turn him on more? He was gripping at the sheets below him as his mind fed him dirty thoughts and played out lewd scenarios. 

“Fuck. James… Faster. Go faster please.” Murr felt himself growing harder in his own pants but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. He just kept working Joe in a tight fist, pumping harder, faster, and watched as Joe moaned and panted in pleasure. “I’m… I’m gonna—” He couldn’t finish his sentence and he was sent over the edge, spilling all over Murr’s fist that slowed and milked whatever it could out of Joe. Joe felt like he was seeing stars as he slowly came down from his high. 

“S-so how long did the doctor say that cast was gonna be on again?” 

“4 months.” Murr swallowed thickly knowing Joe wouldn’t be able to simply go 4 months without something like this happening again. He helped Joe clean himself up, and slowly shuffled out of his room. “Need help James?” Murr stops in the doorway and peeks over his shoulder to see Joe with his cast arm raised, fingers wiggling, his signature smile on his face, and eyebrows bouncing. He knew what Joe was referring to but knew it was merely a joke. 

“You’re real funny Joseph. Get some sleep.” 

“Thanks again for your… services.” Murr’s face heats up again as he leaves his room and goes back to his own. He slumps back into bed and goes to take care of the issue in his pants. “I can handle myself.”


End file.
